Growing Down
by Pricat
Summary: After working on an invention, Oh and the Boov grow down into little kids and Tip has to take care of Oh along with Toma
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I came up with this idea since my imagination and imagined Oh was turned back into a baby or toddler and this happened.**

**While working on an invention, Oh accidentally makes himself and the Boov grow down in age and either little kids or babies but Tip is concerned with a little Oh running around and not remembering being a super Boov or being grown up, plus atoms is worrying but finds little Oh cute.**

**They have to take care of Oh and the age regressed Boov because they need somebody looking out for him and them.**

* * *

Oh was helping with an invention that needed fixing and it coukd make you younger which Tip found cool and worried since her best friend sometimes screwed up, but was hoping he was careful with it, but she saw a huge radio wave emit from it hitting him making Tip worry.

"Oh you okay, you're not hurt right?" Tip asked him.

'I'm fine Mommy, Oh very sleepy." he said making Tip chuckle thinking he was acting but saw hiscadultbterth were gone!

"Oh, are you okay, you are acting like a baby." Tip said seeing him suck his thumb which made her confused plus he was getting more innocent like a little kid unaware the same wave had hit the Boov making this weirdness was happening to them.

Even the Big Brain Boov's were acting like this and eating apple sauce which worried Kyle as he was acting the same plus feeling all funny like he needed an nap.

* * *

That night at dinner, Oh was eating messily like a toddler and getting it all over himself giggling as atoms was stunned wondering what was wrong with the male Boov realising something was wrong, seeingbhim clutch his head as he was not himself, and his mind was regressing too.

"Oh, let's get ya to bed okay, sleep will do you good." Lucy said to him seeing him walk upstairs but was enamoured with the cat making Toma stunned seeing Oh a little smaller than his normal height."Oh scared, Oh not

He went into his room looking at himself in the mirror seeing he was different but scared as he was forgetting things like being super Boov and meeting Tip.

"Oh not okay, Oh not Oh right now.

Feeling younger, thinking younger lol." Oh said as Tip had heard him as he sounded lijeca toddler Boov worried seeing Oh climb into bed.

Inside of him, his body, emotions were regressing to that of a toddler and brain but he was dreaming about things like beingva big kid and doing big kid things.

Unaware to him, the Boov were regressing too.


	2. From Grown Up To,Toddler

**A/N**

**Here have more as Oh grew down by the next morning into a toddler and thinmimg Tip is his Mom plus Toma is very surprised and liking little Oh.**

**Thanks to those who favourited **

* * *

The next morning Tip had a very bad feeling hearing crying from Oh's room remembering he had been acting weird last night along with worrying her and Toma going into his room.

But her green eyes widened, seeing a toddler Boov with Oh's big beauitful eyes realising it was Oh!

She saw him crawl to her cuddling her leg making her understand that Oh, her best friend and super Boov was grown down to a two year old making her worty plus was imagining what Toma woukd say knowing Boov growing up didn't have parents, knowing he needed her more than ever.

"Mommy!" he said giggling making her smile seeing him hold"Oh not grown up, up two fingers when she asked how old Hevwas now hearing him laugh when she mentioned he was a grown up normally and a super Boov.

"Oh not grown up, or super Boov.

Oh little, you Mommy." he said worrying her becausevOh wasn't a baby but a grown up Boov and her friend seeing him having an accident whimpering and turning pink making her understand that little Boov kids weren't house broken and knew he needed diapers or pull ups making her sigh.

"My best friend is in there, and I want him back!" Tip said to her Mom making her underdtand finding little Oh cute but saw him pull was feeding him breakfast.

* * *

Toma was surprised seeing a toddler Oh on the playpen Lucy had found in the attic and had put toys in there he coukd play with but Oh had escaped cuddling Toma's leg which was very cute scooping him up into a cuddle, wondering if this was why Oh had been acting weird last night, plus saw that the Boov were three year olds including the Big Brain Boov's.

"Oh needs us, until we can make him better, grow him back up to a grown up plus he likes you so he must remember you!" Tip said makimg him happy.

"Oh, we need to get you and your people back to normal, but for now I'll just enjoy you like this, all sleepy ready for naptime." Toma told him.

"Boov no nap!" Oh said pouting.

Tip knew what would work, a lullaby sitting by Toma on the couch singing a lullaby as Oh was yawning and beginning to get sleepy seeing him out like a light as Toma kissed his head seeing Tip frown watching Oh sleep but snore.

"Toma, what if we can't fix him or the Boov?

They might have to grow up all over again, plus my Oh is in there and I want him back plus he doesn't remember the fun we have and that he is a super Boov." Tip told him.

"Hey we'll figure it out, but until then Oh and the Boov need us to take care of them in case they get hurt." Toma said makimg Tip feel better hearing some of the Big Brain Boov fighting over a toy.

"Let's get to work, Tip." Toma said.


	3. Playdate

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and surprised people like.**

**Tip is getting used to Oh being a little kid but I changed Oh's age to three so he can talk more.**

* * *

Later that day Tip had taken Oh to the park since the toddler Boov was running around and having fun making her feel better but her anxiety was still there, seeing Oh curious about things playing with frogs making her giggle, because it was cute recording it on her phone.

She was playing with him having fun and were having a blast which was good seeing him fall cutting his knee making her worry cleaning it, putting a band-aid on it cuddling him.

"Thank you." Oh said making her sigh.

It reminded her of Oh normally was but just left her thoughts be since she cared about him, Toma too seeing Oh hug her making her smile.

She was getting them ice cream smirking.

After a while they were going home seeing most of the Boov kids with their human families making Tip smile going inside seeing him asleep putting him on the couch going to get a drink seeing Toma there.

He was smiling seeing little Oh asleep because it was cute knowing things would be okay.

* * *

Oh sighed as some of the other Boov kids were not playing nice like Smek, who was taking toys away from the other kids plus broke them while playing with them making Oh feel sad getting an idea, fixing toys impressing them.

"Wow, you're a super Boov!" one of them said.

Oh went pink, seeing Tip there but knew he was very sweet just like he was as a grown up seeing him hug her leg.

"We should get going, okay?" she told him as they were going home which made him happy since they were family.


	4. Growing Up A Bit

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope peopke are enjoying.**

**Tip figured out how Oh turned himself and the Boov into little kids and hope that he can fix it.**

* * *

Tip was concerned now Tbat Toma was Boov because she thought he was growing down since Oh and the other Boov were like this but Toma wasn't which surprised her meaning he could watch Oh since Denny wanted to go out with her which she couldn't turn down since he was her boyfriend seeing Oh taking an nap on the couch after Toma had worn him out, playing before lunch which helped seeing Toma thinking about something remembering before Oh and the Boov had grown down, Oh had been fixing an invention.

Tip's green eyes widened in awe remembering that Oh had been working on an invention Smek had asked him to take a look at it making her mad because if Oh knew why Smek wanted him to, he would have refused but knew it was in the house somewhere seeing Toma go look for it which made Tip very happy wondering if he could work it making the blue-purple Boov male anxious.

"I have this bad feeling that only Oh can fix it, Gratuity." he told her making her understand but had an idea.

"To him in his age regressed state, he might think it's a toy!

If he plays with it, maybe he can fix what he did." Tip told him but he was anxious in case what they did made things worse but they had to try to get Oh back to normal making him sigh.

* * *

After his nap Oh was seeing milk and cookies since he always had an afternoon snack after coming home from whatever he did but curious about the strange toy making Toma chuckle because Oh looked so cute as a three year old but knew that he would be fine once they got him back to normal and then he could fix the Boov back to normal, which Tip hoped would work.

Oh was goofing around with it but that weird wave was over him growing up a bit into a nine year old Boov which made Tip amazed.

"Wow, what's going on here?" Oh asked them."Cool

"That machine made you grow down into a little kid but now you're an almost ten year old Boov." Tip explained.

"Cool dude!" Oh said surprising Toma because Oh was acting like a kid of ten years old making Tip giggle.


End file.
